


Holding Heaven

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a pen and ink fan art drawing of our favorite detective and his doctor/blogger.  Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> John Watson and Sherlock Holmes


End file.
